


A Continuation

by skyrimlady



Series: Dark Desires [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Days, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/M, Hair-pulling, Looney Toons (mentioned), Mildly Dubious Consent, Penny 'visits' you, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Sassy Reader, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, You get drunk, he pretty much fucks you into oblivion again, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrimlady/pseuds/skyrimlady
Summary: After an unforgettable one-night stand, you decide to try and move on in your life, like a normal human beingBut our favorite clown has something better in mind.





	A Continuation

Weeks and weeks passed by since your run-in with the clown. Countless days of looking over your shoulder, half expecting to see a flash of silver or fiery hair. Frankly, it was driving you bonkers and you were sure you'd have to move- again. The continuous disappearance of children did nothing to sway your everlasting trepidation and anxiety, either.

In the meantime, you had gotten a new job at the nearby Paramount theater. Your coworkers were nice enough, giving you a warm and happy welcome, but the same couldn't be said for the customers. You noticed how weirdly people looked at you when you rung up their orders or handed them their popcorn. You feared they knew something about your little midnight rendezvous with Pennywise.

They couldn't have known, could they? You knew Derry was a small town where everyone knew everyone, but you had barely been there a month. Definitely not long enough to have rumors spread about you. You decided to just let it be, ignoring the cold and scrupulous stares however you could.

One night after a particularly long shift, you stumbled into your house and obtained a few cold wine coolers from the fridge, not even bothering to change out of your uniform. You plopped unceremoniously on the couch and cracked open a bottle, gulping down half. The image of Looney Tunes flashed on your television, and you laughed uproariously when Sylvester once again could not catch Tweety.

Through your giggles, you could've sworn you heard another person's laughter from somewhere behind you. Unnerved you stole a glance behind your shoulder, scanning the foyer and kitchen to find that you were indeed alone, as it should've been. Finishing your wine you let the glass roll out of your hand and onto the floor.

Three coolers later, warmth spread through you in the form of a buzz. Through the drunken cotton of your mind, another chuckle sounded somewhere distant and fuzzy. Polishing off your fourth, you rolled your head to the foyer again, still finding nothing as the room seemed to tilt on its axis.

"Drinkin' away the day? Musta been hard on you, sweet thing."

You nearly jumped out of your skin at the raspy voice. You whipped around, gasping a little in spite of yourself: it was another fucking clown, standing right in front of you. He wore a silk costume, yellow with fluffy orange buttons and purple and blue striped sleeves. His starch white face and brilliant crimson hair, blood red lips, and shadowed eyes stared back; they were the brightest and bluest eyes you had ever seen, apart from Pennywise's.

'Wait a second- red hair, loud costume... Is this Pennywise?'

The realization slowly crawled into your alcohol-laced mind. You could hear his laughter though it was warbly. "Frazzled looks good on you, (y/n)," his gloved fingers held a cigar, which he took a toke of. "See the twerp got to ya before I did. Bet it wasn't anything to write in your journal about, eh?"

You struggled to find meaning in his words. Pennywise had come back, exactly like he promised. But this one was different- he looked older, more experienced. Strangely enough, that set your nerves on white-hot fire. Every cell in your body was singing, from the heat of the wine and increasing pressure of the situation. You should have called the police, given him a piece of your mind for barging into your home. 

But for some reason, you didn't.

Instead, you dropped the bottle and threw him a lopsided smirk. "What are ya, his dad? Comin' to see if I'm good enough for him?" You were uncharacteristically bold when you were drunk, and many times that almost got you hurt.

Unluckily for you, this was one of those times. He merely laughed flicking away his cigar. "Got a mouth on ya. Looks like Papa's gonna have to teach you some manners, little girl."

Before you could react, he had you in his arms and pressed against the wall with unexplainable strength. He pawed at you aggressively, massaging your breasts and grinding against your core. You bit your lip to keep from moaning like some back alley whore, but the way his gloves grazed over your heated skin made you tremble with need.

His hand somehow snaked under your work shirt, a chuckle being pulled from those lips when he found your nipples free and unclothed. "No bra, baby? Almost like you were waitin' for somethin' to happen, " he threw a mischievous smirk. "Wonder if you have a matching set..."

"N-no..." It came out like a slurred snivel. You gasped when you felt a gloved finger swipe over your exposed and trembling folds. Penny chuckled at your distress, which was promptly replaced by a surprised moan when you felt those fingers enter you. You squirmed under the clown's touch, your resistance waning as they moved inside you like little snakes.

"You're so wound up, babydoll. You need to get nice and pounded, dontcha?" You squirmed at his words, biting your lip as he proceeded to add another digit pumping in and out of you. You couldn't even fight back anymore- you were drunk and stressed, and Penny somehow knew exactly what you wanted, what you craved.

You whimpered like a scolded puppy when he receded his fingers with a rough chuckle. Abruptly Pennywise turned you around and pinned you against the wall, leaving your posterior exposed. Unlike the previous clown, his movements were impatient and greedy- so, so greedy. You allow a smirk at the thought of you having such an impact on an extraterrestrial being. He purred appreciatively as his hand followed the curve of your ass before giving it a sound whack. You gasped, the stinging pain further heating your loins as you bit back a moan.

Strong fingers delved into your locks and yanked, "Oh no, none of that silent shit. I wanna hear you scream, (y/n)," his gravelly command sent chills down your spine. He whacked your ass again and again and again until you finally gave, moaning like a cat in heat when your vulva tingles from his roughness.

"Fuck! Yes..." You hissed at the pleasure-pain. With a pleased purr, the undeniable sound of a zipper floated through your eardrums before you felt him pressing against your slicked entrance. All too suddenly, he sheathed himself in your warmth with a low groan.

Filthy curses tumbled from your mouth as he thrust into you agonizingly slow. You urged him to indulge you at least a little, meeting his thrusts with an arch of your back. "Such a needy bitch, aintcha?" He leaned in close. "Only good girls get rewarded," ou pushed back against him, eager to create friction, but the bastard is smart. He pulls away just as you move, and you let out an indignant whimper. This definitely isn't his first rodeo, and it won't be his last.

Finally, you cave. "Please...For the love of God just fuck me, already! I need it so badly," you pleaded with him forever hating your vulnerability and love for attention. Seemingly satisfied with your response Penny chuckled and suddenly drove into you, balls deep and hitting the motherload. The delicious friction and roughness knocked you into hysterics, moaning like a cat in heat. You were already so close, the promise of an orgasm quickly gaining up on you. It seemed the clown was happy to give you the release you pined after, for he reached down and rubbed the bundle of nerves, sending fresh waves of pleasure through your body.

With one final thrust, you screamed your throat raw and saw the universe explode behind your lids, the climax rocking your body like a hurricane. It wasn't long before Penny found his own release, growling in some alien tongue as his warmth spilled into you. Weak in the knees you lean against the wall for support, sweaty and flushed yet so supremely satisfied. You felt his gloved fingers take hold of your jaw and twist your head, forcing you to look into his enlivened, red eyes. 

Penny pressed his lips to yours in a rough yet weirdly tender kiss, almost like he was trying to swallow you whole. You broke away from the frenzied battle of tongues before he pulled out, leaving you utterly empty.

He cast you a smirk when you stole a glance. He pulled out another cigar, lighting it with a flick of the wrist. "That was great, baby. Best I've had in a long time." 

Picking up the last pieces of your dignity, you straightened your skewed clothing and tried to fix your mussed hair. Then you remembered what the other Pennywise had said about 'floating', and your heart skipped a beat. "Are you going to kill me now?"

The clown pursed his lips, his eyes lazily gliding over your flustered form, "As long as you keep your fine ass out of the way and that pretty mouth of yours shut, we shouldn't have a problem," he gave you a wink. "See you real soon, (y/n)," in a puff of smoke, he was gone from sight.

You collapsed against the wall and sank to the ground, sober after such a rigorous session. You groaned, placing your head in your hands as the last throes of your orgasm dissipated into your throbing walls. 'What the hell have I gotten myself into?'


End file.
